Shay's Quest
by Evil-Birdie
Summary: I just love His Dark Materials so I thought I would try to write something like it not along with it


Shay's Quest

By: EvilBirdie

Note: This story does not contain any characters from any other books that I know of. It is sorta based on His Dark Materials because thats a really awesome triology. So enjoy..if thats possible muah! The only thing I am using from His Dark Materials is the Daemons idea..but the daemons are slightly different.. Special thanks to andi for coming up with the name Shay! Thanks to for giving me Kamali and Zeroun

Character introductions:

Shay: Shay is on a quest to save her best friend, Karlie from Lord Krast. Shay has black hair down to her navel and light green eyes. She is 15 years old. She has the power to read minds with permission from the people first. Shay has a daemon which is beginning to quit changing. It only changes from horse to tiger to hawk now.

Kamali: Kamali is Shay's daemon. Kamali is slowly beginning to stop changing form. What his form to stop at no one knows not even Kamali. Kamali means Spirit Guide, Protector. Kamali has a special talent like all daemons, but Kamali hasn't revealed what his secret is yet.

Aden: he is secretly in love with Shay. He is a junior scientist. 15 years old. brown hair, blue eyes. his daemon has already quit changing and as taken form of a silver wolf. Aden met up with Shay when she was crossing through his town Harrens. Since then he knew his task was to help her with whatever she needed. partly because he loved her since first glance, and because his daemon could tell important information such as who needs him and as soon as Shay stepped into the store to buy more food he knew his destiny was to be by her side. His only power is invisibility which you will see comes in handy in this story

Zeroun: Adens daemon has already taken his animal form and that is wolf. Zeroun can predict when something important is going to happen and has so far came in handy. Zeroun is the only reason Aden is helping Shay, if it wasn't for Zeroun message to Aden, Shay would have died many times.

Now to the story: Chapter one: The Beginning

Shay's Point of View:

I'm so tired and thirsty. I haven't seen a town or creek in at least two days and my canteen is empty. But I shouldn't act or even think tired if Lord Krast happens to see me and see my condition it will be over for me to, just like my friend Karlie. Karlie and I were out walking two years ago when everything went dark. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon. No one could see anything. Then everything was normal except Karlie was gone. We searched for a year and then everyone gave up, but not me. I read everyone's mind I could think of. All I had to do was simply trick them into letting me. Usually I would pretend to be a little girl who tried to be a fortune teller. I say it's free and try and guess what they ate for breakfast and stuff like that. I would always guess wrong so no one would no I could read minds. Until one day when my plan worked rather well. I was asking this middle aged man to think what he ate for breakfast. Now this guy was losing his mind already so it was easy to check his brain for anything useful. At first the only things I could find where like how to start a fire in the woods with no matches. And what plants where good to eat and which weren't. Obviously this man did a lot of exploring or studing nature. Finally I found something that shocked me. I was searching a part of his mind where he kept all his secrets. I found useless things at first, his best friends crush in the 7th grade, how his mom was cheating on his dad with his dad's boss. Stuff like that when I found a memory unlike no other. He was helping someone named Lord Krast to kidnap innocent girls to experiment on. I found the location of this creep and since that day I have sought to destroy Lord Krast.

As I was walking into this little dusty town, I couldn't really see the sign it was half missing. All I could see was Harr. I walked into this run down grocery store to buy some water and some food for the the road. I had about a months journey or more and I still wouldn't be where Lord Krast lives which is up in Mount Derch. As I walk in the door the little bell goes off and the only person who seems to be working looks up. He seems shocked to see me. Nothing new I get looked at a lot. I walk to the back of the store and start picking out what I need. 3 loaves of bread, ham, water, cheese, and some little snacks. I also buy some lettuce, and corn for Kamali. Since he keeps switching from horse to crow so often I am assuming he is taking one of those shapes and just in case he gets hungry I have him some food. As I was putting all of these things into my hand basket Kamali says, "Shay, that boy he won't stop staring at you. I'm going to go talk to his daemon. See you at the check out desk." and with that Kamali took crow form and flew off. Kamali landed at the desk and looked for the boy's daemon. He found him behind the desk lapping up water from his bowl.

Kamali's POV

"Excuse me." Kamali said staring at the wolf.

"Yes?" Zeroun replied without looking up. "You must be Kamali, I know all about you and Shay, my gift is knowing the future. My name is Zeroun and that boy over there eyeing Shay is Aden. I found out that Shay and yourself are on a quest to save someone by the name of Karlie, we will be able to help you out if you accept our offer. If not your death's may come earlier then expected."

Startled by what Zeroun said Kamali eyed the wolf, looked at the gawking Aden and flew off to Shay's shoulder.

Aden's POV

About 10 minutes before the girl walked in Zeroun told me that I would be needed to aid the next person to walk in. I was expectng to be helping someone elderly. Not a beautiful girl. She seemed not to notice me staring at her. Maybe she is used to it. I wonder if she would like for me to tag along. If not I will just follow her anyway.

Shay's POV thinking to self

Kamali doesn't seem to be comfortable around this boy and his daemon. Maybe it was what the daemon said. Who knows. As I am putting the items on the shelf he starts blushing and looking around.

"10.86 cents please." he says short of quietly. I relaized I didn't have enough money, I was 3 dollers short. I stared at him and said. "Look I have 7.00 you let me leave and pay the 7 dollers and you can tag along. Do we have a deal?"

"Uh uh yeah. Just let me get some things." he walked off into the back room and returned 5 minutes later with a backpack full of who knows what, a canteen 3 times the size of mine, and what looked like a tent in a bag. "Isn't that a bit much? I mean your going to get tired of carrying all that." I said to him looking at his belongings. "No trust me I won't." he replied. "Okay then let's go." And with that I walked out the door.

Zerouns POV

I don't know why we are needed to aid this girl. She seems strong enough on her own, and plus if needed she could make a quick escape on her daemon when he's in horse form. I'm sure what we have to do it important. My talent could not even determine the answer to that.

Chapter 2: The trip to mount Krast part 1/ Kamali reveals his secret

Shay's POV

It's been 2 weeks now and the boy hasn't complained once. He doesn't even look like he's struggling carrying all that. Everytime I look at him he blushes or looks away. "There is a creek up there to refill our canteens and wash off afterwards." I said to him not really caring if he heard.

Aden's POV

I'm not sure what I am going to have to help with. So far all we did is walk and sleep. With Kamali and Zeroun staying far from each other and guarding us at night nothing has went wrong. I haven't became invisibile in so long. I will however become invisible when it's time to wash off.

Kamali's POV

I don't know why I don't like being around Zeroun. I guess since without them with us we would die but so far I haven't seen any thing dangerous. Or even close to it rather. I might as well tell everyone my secret talent.

"Shay, Aden, Zeroun, It's time I told everyone my secret talent. I can become human at any given time. Also my human shape can look like anyone or any gender."

Shay's POV

Kamali just revealed his secret talent that I knew all along. But I pretended just as surprised as the rest of them. "Show me right now Kamali, turn into a elderly woman, with purple hair and red eyes." Kamali closed his eyes, murmered something under his breath and instantly turned into a woman who looked around 80 with purple hair and red eyes. " Kamali turn back now you look freaky!" I said startled at how well he could change. I began to plot. If we needed to Kamali could turn into anyone that would get us out of trouble or help us get in Lord Krast's mountain.

Zeroun's POV

I am stunned at what I saw today. No wonder he kept it secret so long. That's the best talent I have ever seen. I hope I'm not becoming jealous. Of course I'm not, I have a great talent to.

Shay's POV

"I guess I should confess my talents as well. Not only can I read minds, I am the only person to be able to turn into a animal just like a daemon. I am also the only person to have 2 talents." I looked at Aden while saying this hoping he would confess his talent to. And he did. "Well I'm going to go a little show and tell," Aden began," Now you see me" and he disappeared but we could still hear him, "now you don't"

Aden's POV

Hah look at their faces they can't even see me! Well except for Zeroun, he can't really see me but he knows where I am. Well I better come back now, but not in this same spot, I will just jump over there and scare Shay! No better not, I don't know how strong she is and I don't want to die. Better come back here. -becomes visible again- "Wow I wasn't expecting that!" Shay said to me. "Well no one really does, but I'm sure that can come in handy, so can your animal transformation and Kamali's human tranforming powers."


End file.
